Multi-functional imaging devices are common in today's computing environments. For example, some printing devices (such as laser printers or ink-jet printers) are now integrated with copying, scanning and/or faxing devices. However, multi-functional devices are generally limited to performing a particular operation on a given media. For example, a user of a multi-functional device may select a print mode to direct the multi-functional device to print on the media. After the media has been printed on, the multi-functional device ejects the media and the user is required to reload the media if it is desired to perform another operation on the media.
Often, a particular media, for example a form document, requires user input to specific fields thereof. Users may provide manual input, such as by handwriting, into fields of a form document or by data entry facilitated with a device such as a typewriter. However, handwriting into a field of a document is often undesirable as data entered in such a manner may often be unreadable by other persons. Entry of data by a typewriter is error prone and may often be misaligned and/or may include typographical errors because there is no capability to review the data entry prior to input thereof.